


Worth It

by maemusicmelody



Series: Thousand Ways to Say I love you [1]
Category: Before The Storm (Video Game), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Chloe and Rachel had another fight and Chloe must come to terms with what she needs to do to make things right.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bxanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/gifts).



> Part 1 of many for a new series Im working on "A Thousand way to say I love you" for bxanie. I will try to write at least one story every day, even if it's a short one. It will compile of ships and fandoms that are bxanie's favorite.
> 
> I love you and support all the things you love. Things have been rough so I want to give you something to look forward to and smile to every day. Thank you for giving me a world worth living in.
> 
> First up, AmberPrice. The game was so much fun to play and I hope we can finish Before the Storm soon. Though Im not looking forward to what's going to happen to Rachel... hn.. i just want Chloe and Rachel to get married and be together forever (coughs. Is a writing in process too) hope you like this one even though its a bit angsty! Next story is going to be pure fluff I promise~

_ Fuck everything… I hate everything. I hate… myself. _

Chloe took a bat from the dirty dumpster floor and began to swing it around uncontrollably like a maniac. Tears were falling from her cheeks as she screamed into the night sky. She was angry. She was hurting. She was confused and desperate and… nothing made sense.

Why did it seem like life was just out to get her? Logically she knew that wasn't true, that life was just moving the way it should, but it felt like every time something good was finally happen, it was too good to be true and something bad would happen to ruin it all.

Childhood sucked. Ever since her father died nothing was ever the same. Her best friend left her, her father left her, her mom was rarely around. It grew harder and harder to keep anyone around it seemed to the point she thought there was no reason of even trying anymore. What was the point of trying her best when everything would go crashing down if she made a mistake? Being human sucked… If only she could be perfect, then maybe people would stop going away.

Maybe… maybe someone could love her even if she made mistakes.

Maybe… just maybe… someone could love a fuckup like her.

Chloe Price.

Could anyone ever love someone like her?

_ Rachel… I'm  _ **_sorry_ ** _. _

They got into another fight. It seemed to be more frequent the closer they got, and she didn't understand why. Weren't people supposed to be less combative the closer they got? This is what happens when she gets close to people right? She says things she doesn't mean or at least says things without thinking about what she's saying… because she gets comfortable with the other person. She tries her best to be honest with her words but sometimes it comes out all wrong! But that's not what she meant. She didn't mean to hurt anyone, especially not  _ her. _

_ Rachel… I love you _ .

 

**BANG!**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

Chloe collapsed to the ground. She didn't care anymore. The floor was muddy and damp from the dew mixing with the dirt. She was tired of thrashing about and destroying whatever she could reach. She was tired of trying to get her feelings out without hurting anyone.

“Why didn't I just say I love you… why am I such a stubborn bitch?”

Things would have been better right? Rachel was probably right anyway. Chloe knew she tended to overreact to things, especially when it came to Rachel. She didn't mean to. This was the one thing she didn't want to mess up. Rachel was the one thing good in her life right now. She was scared and paranoid to lose that.

“I'm sorry.”

Guess it was time to go home. Chloe didn't know how long she was lying there, but her body felt numb from how cold she was getting. She really should learn how to take care of herself. She used to, when life was good, but it was hard to when she didn't care about what happened to her.

_ Stop thinking that… Rachel wouldn't like it if you thought like that, right? You gotta change your attitude, Price. Prove Rachel wrong. _

But would Rachel prove her wrong too? Chloe wanted to desperately believe that what Rachel told her was true… that she was different than everyone else.

That she wouldn't leave her like everyone else has.

But Chloe knew she couldn't control how Rachel felt. She knew the only thing she could do was change herself. Be better. That way, maybe life wouldn't be so shitty all the time. Maybe life would actually be good. She had to show her that she was worth it too. Maybe this time… just this one more time… Chloe would put some effort again.

“You done throwing your tantrum, Price?” A familiar voice echoed.

Chloe quickly turned around, but saw nothing there. Damn this junkyard, making their voices bounce off things so easily. It made it hard to find what direction things were coming from. She turned a few more times before finally, her eyes rested on the other girl.

Rachel had her arms crossed against her chest, a displeased look written across her face. She didn't seem as angry as she was before but it didn't take a genius to see that she was clearly still angry.

“Rachel…” Chloe's voice almost stuttered. She tried to stand up straighter, wanting to look a bit more presentable though she knew she probably looked like a mess. She didn't even remember how long its been since she's been back home to take a shower or at least change her clothes. She's been staying at their hideout to think about things and honestly, she hoped that Rachel would come and find her. “I…”

“Save it… I just came to bring you these.” Rachel held out a bag that Chloe hesitantly accepted. At first, it seemed like it was just clothes but when Chloe finally decided to look inside, she noticed Rachel had also packed her some food. 

Her favorite food.

When she looked back up to thank her, Rachel was already walking away. Chloe dropped the bag and ran after her before she could get too far, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

“L-let go!” Rachel hissed, trying to pry Chloe off her, but Chloe's grip was firm.

“Rachel I--”

“Shut up. Let me go!”

Chloe shook her head and cried. “I'm sorry.” She quickly said, scared that her tired body would give out and Rachel would be gone forever. “You're right. I'm an idiot, okay? I was stubborn and impulsive and… I should have listened to you from the start.”

Chloe felt Rachel stop squirming but she didn't relax her grip. If anything, she old held onto the other even more tightly. “I'm scared to lose you. You're right that I should trust you more. It's not even that I don't trust you… I do. I just… I don't… trust myself.” 

The realization finally sank in as she said the last words slowly. “I… mess up a lot. I don't want to hurt you. I don't know what words to say… I love you so much Rachel Amber. I'm scared to hurt you and lose you forever.”

Finally she let go and quickly she covered her eyes with her hands, trying to wipe the tears off. Weak… that's what she was. Weak. All this time she tried to act like a tough girl. All this time she had just been pushing people away, making herself seem like a big toughie when really she just was scared to have anyone too close. Because it's when people get too close that she hurts them.

“I like you the way you are, Chloe. Why don't you get that?” The voice was as warm as the arms that wrapped around her cold body. Chloe felt herself relaxing as the familiar scent filled her lungs. Her arms slowly wrapped around the other again, fingertips gripping to the fabric of Rachel's jacket as she buried her face into Rachel's chest.

“I'm sorry Rachel… I hurt you and I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?” Chloe whimpered, biting down her lips to hold back tears. She didn't want to cry anymore. She didn't want to feel so helpless. She just wanted to give Rachel the world. Her whole life since things went down, Chloe half assed everything… but now she wanted to get better so she could give Rachel everything.

“I… I don't know.” Rachel held her close despite her answer.

“I'm… Even if you don't, I'll give you all my love.” Chloe pulled back and gave Rachel the biggest smile. Her eyes looked into Rachel's, only full of love for the other girl. Despite all that's happened, Chloe couldn't help but only feel affection for the other. That's how she knew that this love was real. “I promise you Rachel Amber, I will give you my all.”

There was silence between them for a moment before Rachel cracked a teasing smile. “Big words for a girl who likes to halfass her way through life.”

“Well maybe I finally found something…  _ someone _ worth giving 100 percent.” Chloe chuckled a bit then reached out, wanting to hold Rachel's hand. “I will, okay? You don't have to do anything for me… the only thing I ask is… say you won't let go? Stay by my side?”

Rachel took Chloe's hand and gave it a tight squeeze, then smiled softly. “Only if you promise me the same.”

Chloe wiped a stray tear from her eyes with her free hand, then nodded her head. “For you, anything.”

Rachel kissed Chloe's cheek then wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “Come on. Let's get you something warm to wear.” She hummed a bit, pulling Chloe close to her as they walked towards their hideout together, a place only they could possibly call home.


End file.
